Under Starlight
by Amarylle
Summary: A look at what could have happened if Hermione accepted Neville's invitation to the Yule Ball.


**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J .K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

They were gently swaying to the melody the wind carried out to the gardens from the castle. The wizard and his witch had enough of the noise and the crowded ballroom that the Great Hall was transformed into for the night, so they sneaked outside for some fresh air.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered quietly as her head rested on his shoulder.

He glanced down at her beautiful face and smiled. "No, thank you for agreeing to go with me tonight, I know that the way I asked you was a little unconventional," he chuckled softly.

She looked up at his face, and a soft laugh bubbled forth from her lips. "Harry asked Gin in front of the whole student body, while reciting cheesy poetry and holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. I thank Merlin that you were much more private about it." She smiled and reached up to caress his face. "Spelling out _"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"_ on a parchment tucked into the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ that you gave me in the Library after our study session was very meaningful to me."

The wizard's eyes sparkled with a certain fondness he only held for her, his heart swelling at her admission. He wanted to make this night special for her and he was delighted that even the method he used in asking her out was well received.

"I was so afraid you were going to reject me, after all who would want to go to the Yule Ball with Neville _clumsy_ Longbottom as his date?"

She placed her index finger on his lips to shush him. "Evidently, I do," she whispered, and leaned up to brush her lips against his in a chaste kiss, pulling back almost instantly with a shy smile.

Neville was shocked that the girl he had the biggest crush on since first year had just kissed him. His face flushed and his ears reddened as he stared at her in wonder and awe. He had never been kissed before, especially not by someone who he had feelings for.

"Hermione..." He stammered.

The Gryffindor witch blushed slightly, but her lips were curled into a gentle smile. "I wanted to do that for a few days now, but I thought tonight would be perfect," she admitted.

"Y-you did?" he asked, his eyes wide with a flicker of emotion.

"Yes," she smiled and stared into his eyes. "I really like you, Nev." She admitted with a soft blush gracing her cheeks.

"You d-do?" he echoed, his eyes even wider than before.

"Of course, how could I not? You are the kindest person I have ever met, and under all that clumsiness and shyness there is bravery and integrity, and one of these days everyone will realize what I already know, that you, Mr. Longbottom, are a very fine wizard." Hermione said with such sincerity reflecting in her honey coloured eyes that the young Gryffindor lion's breath had hitched in his throat.

"Hermione..." Neville whispered quietly, and gathered all his courage to do what he always wanted to do. He gently caressed Hermione's cheek with the back of his hand and tenderly lifted her chin, leaning down to lightly press his lips against hers, pouring his feelings into their kiss.

Hermione's knees trembled from the sensations of their kiss, her arms wrapping around the boy's back, pulling him even closer to her. She never felt such a sense of safety that she did at that moment in this wonderful wizard's arms. Even though she was still young, she knew that she arrived home and she never wanted to let that feeling go.

Neville was also reeling from the kiss. He felt like the whole world stopped moving and there was only the two of them that mattered. She was both Heaven and Earth to him and he would have kept kissing her if they did not desperately need to come up for some air.

"Wow," he breathed softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know." She whispered, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Miya," Neville spoke the nickname his eleven year old self came up with. "I had the biggest crush on you for years now," he blushed. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I thought you would never ask," she teased him playfully, and they held each other until they needed to walk back to make curfew.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a small scene that popped into my mind and I wrote it down. I am in a bit of a writing block with my other stories, but I needed to write something for my sanity, so here this is. I hope you lovely cupcakes enjoyed some Neville/Hermione for a change. I adore them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
